dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Stab
& or or & |class=Energy Blade Ki alteration |similar='Final Hope Slash Gravity Break Salza Blade Divine Lasso Violent Fierce God Slicer' }} is variation of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito. Overview The user performs a quick thrust with their Spirit Sword that resembles an energy wave being fired though the energy does not dissipate like an normal energy wave, as the Spirit Sword can be controlled to become longer or shorter. The ki blade impales and stuns the opponent for as long as they are impaled which the user can use to their advantage to set the opponent up for additional attacks with his Spirit Sword. However the stab is less effective at immobilizing beings capable of Body Manipulation as shown by Super Buu. While the impalement would be devastating to a normal beings it is not as effective on those that can regenerate as they can take advantage of their regenerative abilities to heal damage caused by the impalement as shown by both Super Buu and Fused Zamasu. Usage This technique was originally used by Vegito during his battle with Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) as part of his Spirit Sword. During the battle with Super Buu, Vegito catches Super Buu by impaling him through the stomach with Spirit Stab, but Super Buu manages to manipulate his body off of the sword and regenerate himself. Vegito uses the attack again to impale Super Buu through his mouth, but the Majin regenerates again. In Dragon Ball Super it was used by Vegito Blue during his battle with Fused Zamasu. After Vegito is knocked down and plays possum, drawing Fused Zamasu towards him, the rogue Kai attempts to finish Vegito with his Fierce God Slicer. Vegito counters by using Spirit Stab to stab him straight through the chest with the Spirit Sword, before taunting Zamasu with the fact that he too has his own energy blade technique. Despite being semi-immortal and feeling considerable pain, Fused Zamasu managed to break free from the impalement. Video Game Appearances Spirit Stab was first named in ''Xenoverse 2 where it as one of Super Saiyan Vegito Blue's Super Skills as part of the Super Pack 4 DLC. After the 1.07.00 Update, the Future Warrior can obtain the Super Skill by purchasing it from the TP Medal In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Spirit Stab appears as one of SSGSS Vegito's normal moves in several variants. Vegito uses a crouching version as his crouching ki attack where he stabs the opponent and launches them above his head. The second variant Vegito uses while in the air and he stabs the opponent and launches them back into the air. Gallery DBZ Manga - Chapter 504 The Ultimate Fighter - Spirit Sword + Spirit Stab (Page 30).png|Super Vegito using Spirit Stab to impale Super Buu with the Spirit Sword in the manga DBZ Manga - Chapter 504 The Ultimate Fighter - Spirit Sword + Spirit Stab (Page 31).png|Super Buu using Body Manipulation to remove himself from the Spirit Sword to escape Super Vegito's Spirit Stab in the manga File:SpiritSword(TheLegend).png|Super Vegito using Spirit Stab in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend DBXV2 Future Warrior (1.07.00) Spirit Stab (Super Skill).png References es:Búnker de Espíritu Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques